


Desert Moon

by hi_its_me



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me
Summary: This story is based on Disney's Aladdin(2019 Live-Action)Wooyoung is the Prince of Crescent. Seonghwa is his tutor and Yeosang is Wooyoung's servant. Seonghwa and Yeosang are also Wooyoung's best friends. Yunho and Mingi are genies.---"Who are you? What happened? Why did you do that? Were they chasing me or you? What's happening?!" the person in front of San starts pacing back and forth while still catching his breath. The male walks up to San and twists his wrist in a quite hurting way. San groans in pain. "Who. Are. You?" the person is about to break San's bone. Or so it seems to both. "My name is Choi San," San replies. "Now, who are you?" the taller person asks with a curious undertone in his voice. The stranger lets go of San's wrists and takes two steps back. The two people lock eyes. "Who I am doesn't matter." the male folds his arms over his chest in a stubborn way. "Really? I think it does matter because those guards were chasing you. Not me. Actually, I saved you." San says, raising an eyebrow as he looks at the other male.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

"-And that's how people decided to create a monarchy." Seonghwa ends his talk about the forming of kingdoms and monarchies. A boring class, if you ask Wooyoung. The Prince is sitting in his chair, not fully listening to Seonghwa's lesson. The male who is 22 years old is his tutor; a teacher who has been hired to learn Wooyoung, for example, all about the world's history, the different continents and Seonghwa also helps the royal person to do research on the royals who visit the country.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Seonghwa puts a book about the neighbouring countries down on a table. Wooyoung is about to reply, but a knock is heard on the door of the room.

"Come in." Wooyoung calls out. Seonghwa and him see their friend Yeosang enter. The three males are very close friends. They're always together. Also, Yeosang and Seonghwa are the only people who keep the Prince company during the day. "I've got tea." The servant says with a small smile. Yeosang puts the (dienblad) on the salon table.

"Thank you, Sang. I really am I need of a break." Wooyoung smiles at his friend. "Hey! We just started today's lesson!" Seonghwa says. A small pout forms on his lips as he sits down, next to Yeosang. Most days, the group of friends have tea somewhere between 10 and 11 AM. "Anyway, what took you so long to get the tea?" Seonghwa asks Yeosang, sipping the steaming liquid. A light shade of pink coats the servant's cheeks. "Oooh, Sangie's blushing. You saw Jongho. Didn't you?" Wooyoung asks with curious eyes. "Yeah. We talked for a minute," Yeosang replies, blushing even more. His friends both look at him, as if to say 'tell us more'. "I almost fell down while I was on my way to the kitchen, but Jongho made sure I didn't." Yeosang says, his cheeks still on fire. "Aw, such a gentleman. When will you two finally get married?" Wooyoung asks, leaning forward in his seat. The porcelain cup filled with hot tea warming his hands as the Prince is holding the object.

"Woo, we're being okay with just being engaged for now. Though, I think Jongho wants to start planning soon. Honestly, I just hope we can get married during the Autumn. I like that season." Yeosang says. His friends look at each other with big smiles on their faces. Yeosang and Jongho started their relationship more than three years ago and got engaged a year ago or so. It is a relationship that is meant to be. Created by the stars.

After finishing their sort-of tea party, the three males get ready to continue the rest of their schedules. Yeosang is Wooyoung's personal servant so he is almost constantly with the Prince, and Seonghwa has to teach classes to the royal 20-year-old until 4 in the afternoon. The tutor is about to continue his classes, then sees the Prince isn't in his usual seat. Yeosang motions to the balcony of the room. On the inside, Seonghwa sighs. He knows what conversation is about to occur. Once in a while. Wooyoung will ask Seonghwa and Yeosang about the life outside the palace.

"Woo-"

However, unlike usual, prince Wooyoung doesn't ask something as 'what is life like outside the palace?', but he asks something else. "Can we go outside? Just once. Sometime this week. Hwa? Sang?" Wooyoung turns away from the balcony to look at his friends with a begging expression on his face. The two look at each other for a moment. "Wooyoung, you know all too well we are not allowed to take you outside." Yeosang says with a pitiful face. He deeply cares about the royal male, but taking him outside will get the servant fired. And, if the King finds out Seonghwa was aware of the plan, the teacher will get fired as well.

Prince Wooyoung looks away. He wants to go outside so badly, but he is never allowed to. Never. Or well... Ever since Wooyoung's mother passed away the guy isn't allowed to leave the palace. Not even when the Prince will be surrounded by a thousand guards, his father won't let him out. It has been like this for years now and Wooyoung is tired of it.

I'm old enough to go out on my own. I don't need countless guards constantly watching me – If I go in disguise, no one will even notice me, Wooyoung thinks to himself while turning back to watch the view from the balcony.

"Wooyoung," Seonghwa says, slowly walking up to his friend. "We would love for you to go outside-"

"Don't say it. I know I'm not allowed to leave the palace." Prince Wooyoung sighs. He passes Seonghwa and Yeosang on his way out of the room. Both of friends don't follow him. It might be the best now to let the boy be alone. He always gets down when he thinks about his limited freedom. Wooyoung always seems to accept his limited freedom, but on the inside he only desires to see the country even more. The country, Crescent, is a beautiful place to see and Wooyoung isn't even allowed to walk through the streets himself.

After half an hour of waiting, Yeosang decides to check up on Wooyoung. He walks tyhrouh the corridors to get to the Prince's bedroom. The door isn't locked like the servant expects. "Prince Wooyoung?" he asks, knocking softly on the beautifully golden decorated door. A guard passes him and that's also why the male called the royal person by his title, instead of saying 'Woo' or just 'Wooyoung'.

Slowly, Wooyoung's only personal servant opens the door. He peeks around the corner of the heavy door. There is no sign of the Prince in the entire bedroom. Yeosang checks the attached bathroom and the balcony but still no sight of Prince Wooyoung. The servant exits the room again and starts walking around the palace. He visits the gardens, the open balconies, most of the larger rooms of the palace where the Prince could be at, but he's nowhere to be seen. On his way to the center square of the garden where most parties are held, Yeosang comes across Jongho and at the same time: Seonghwa.

The slightly panicked expression on Yeosang's face says it all. "Oh no." the Prince's tutor says under his breath. "I can't find him. Anywhere. I've searched all of the places where he could be." the servant says, feeling more panic inside of him rise. "What's going on?" Jongho asks, stepping forward. "Wooyoung- I mean Prince Wooyoung. He's not at his own room, or any place in the palace for that matter." Yeosang quickly explains to the person who he is in love with.

"Should we warn someone?" Jongho asks, looking at the two close friends of the Prince. "Maybe we should notify the King..." Seonghwa speaks his thoughts out loud. Yeosang nods slightly. The tutor and the personal servant both turn to Jongho. The guard has been patrolling around the palace all morning so if anyone knows where the King is at, it'd be him. "I saw him in the throne room about fifteen minutes ago." the guard speaks up. "Thank you, Jongho." Seonghwa smiles at the male. Yeosang quickly thanks him before getting dragged off by his other friend to see the King of Crescent.


	2. Chapter Two

“Your Majesty, Sir Kang Yeosang and Sir Park Seonghwa are here to see you.” the King’s personal messenger says after entering the room again. “Hmm… Let them in.” the King replies, nodding at the messenger. She walks out of the room and lets the two friends of the Prince enter. The King is aware of the fact that Yeosang and Seonghwa are closer to his son than any other staff member at the royal palace.

“Sir Kang Yeosang, Sir Park Seonghwa,” the King nods at the two males who walk into the room. He sits down at his throne and looks at both people. “What is it?” the King asks. He knows Seonghwa is supposed to teach the Prince at the moment and he also knows that Yeosang should be busy with fulfilling Prince Wooyoung’s needs. “Your Majesty…” Seonghwa shortly looks at Yeosang. Wooyoung’s personal servant is standing next to him. “Prince Wooyoung seems to have disappeared.” the tutor breathes out.

The King stares out of the window. Over a hundred guards are standing watch and patrolling the palace at all times each and every day. No one unwanted gets in and out of the palace. Unless, the person knows the routines – The barely-to-not guarded places which are ideal to sneak in and out of the building. One person who so desperately wants to get out of the place. That person who has been living at the place for his whole life. There’s only one person who knows these things: Prince Wooyoung.

“Is there any place my son would go once he leaves the palace?” the King asks. “In all honesty, Your Majesty, I have no idea.” Yeosang says.

“Hmm…” the King seems to be in deep thought. “I’ll send guards out to find Wooyoung. You two must go search for him as well.” the King of Crescent decides. The two males nod immediately. They leave the palace within one minute. “Where would Woo go when he finally gets out of the palace?” Seonghwa thinks out loud. “Maybe to a place he has seen from his balcony? A place he has seen from afar and wants to see in ‘real life’?” Yeosang says, trying to figure out where the royal would’ve gone to. A short silence rests between the servant and tutor. “Let’s check out the marketplace and the docks. Wooyoung can see those places from his bedroom.” Seonghwa speaks up. Yeosang nods. The two start walking deeper into the city: on their way to the marketplace.

⬗ Somewhere else ⬖

San is walking through the busy streets of Crescent. People constantly seem to bump into each other. They seem to be in a hurry. Maybe they’re in a hurry to get home or to get to friends? Suddenly, Shiber wants to jump out of San’s arms. “Shiber, don’t.” San says, holding the fairly small dog in his arms. If the animal would walk on the ground people would’ve stepped on him. Selfish beings, San thinks to himself. Lately, more criminality has been hunting the streets of Crescents and he can see people are getting more cautious but also more selfish. It’s their family what matters anyone else can starve to death. Okay, not everyone thinks that way, but each day more people get more selfish. When San was still young, Crescent was super selfless. People actually helped him or offered help. Now, San knows people who can’t care or fend for themselves are ignored. Once again, Selfish beings.

Out of nowhere, Shiber barks softly. Because of the large crowds no one is able to hear the sound except for the people close to the dog. San hears the bark. “What is it, Shiber?” he asks. Shiber wants to jump out of the male’s arms again, but this time San sees what the small dog is hinting at – Where Shiber wants to go. The 21-year-old male hurries to the shady alley. “Stay here.” San puts his friend down. The dog is now standing close to the wall behind a big basket. People won’t be able to step on him that way. Shiber watches when San enters the alley. The dog prays his friend will come out with no major injuries…

“Hey! Stop that!” San yells at the people who are standing in the alley. At the end of the alley, where there’s no way out, a small group of people who don’t seem muscular are surrounding a helpless person. San recognizes the person who has a bruise on its cheek. If the male remembers correctly the person’s name is Hongjoong. Kim Hongjoong. He is a dancer who is an inhabitant of Crescent. “And what are you planning on doing? Save this shameless gay?” one of the people says. The person is trying to look threatening, but San has seen her before. Once that person sees a knife, she’s running off. Sadly, San is not carrying his small knife right now. Why would he? He didn’t really plan on fighting some people this day.

“Why are even bothering? What did he do? Dance better than you?” San asks, raising an eyebrow. He can see the people are getting hot-headed because of his words. Many people in Crescent claim Hongjoong is one of the best dancers ever to exist in the kingdom. This group who is planning on hurting the dancer in particular, are dancers themselves too. Only do they get paid less and asked to do a performance less. Plus, these people don’t have the visuals.

“Just leave, Choi San.”

Ah yes, San also isn’t unknown to the inhabitants of Crescent. He got himself a reputation because of his michavous ways to steal and also people aren’t blind to his charming looks. What can he say? He’s just incredibly good looking.

“Leave yourself, Amina.” San replies, getting annoyed.


End file.
